


Ori and the Action Scene

by LordNesquik



Series: Ori Works [3]
Category: Ori and the Blind Forest
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordNesquik/pseuds/LordNesquik
Summary: A joke fic inspired by XKCD #311 and by being indirectly called a "sad lemon".
Series: Ori Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Ori and the Action Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kupfermaske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kupfermaske/gifts).



> I emphasize, this is a joke. It isn't canon to anything and the setup makes no real sense. I just wanted to write about Ori beating things up.

It started with a cry.

A pitiful shout echoed from Hollow Grove. Ori turned his head. He couldn’t see the Grove directly through the moonless night, but something was clearly wrong. The Spirit Tree’s light seemed to be rushing and pulsating there as if it were odds at something. He dropped the bushel of fruit in his arms and ran straight through the trees surrounding Swallow’s Nest, easily handling the harsh downwards slope.

The Hollow Grove slowly came into view from between the trees, and Ori slid to a stop in his tracks. In it, the young spirit guardians cowered close to the Spirit Tree, holding one another and staring in wide-eyed fear at the forest surrounding them. Blue tendrils of light flowed above their heads with the force of rushing rivers. It twitched and jabbed, holding off a threat just out of Ori’s view.

Ori turned his head to the left. Before he could even process what he saw, his hooves shifted into the dirt and his ears turned to face his enemies.

A generations’ worth of spirit guardians stood before him. He didn’t move, other than panning his eyes from left to right and back again, his expression calm.

“You first,” Ori beckoned.

A spirit from the front lines charged to meet his taunt. It was larger and stouter than Ori, more resembling an eagle than a guardian of light. Its paw – closer to a talon – came swinging down towards Ori’s snout. He snapped his head back and hopped his hooves away, letting the strike slice the air where he was. As the other talon flew in for a scratch, Ori kicked low with his right hoof and swung his torso back to avoid getting scratched. His hoof connected solid with the spirit’s stomach, knocking the wind out of it and pushing it backwards.

Ori spun back onto two hooves and carried his momentum into a powerful right hook which landed cleanly on its head. The enemy spirit was stunned once more, and Ori took the opportunity to bash through it into the air. As he drew Kuro’s feather to remain airborne, a second spirit from the horde joined the first. Just as the pair looked up at Ori, he threw himself down with a powerful stomp, and both were knocked flat on their backs.

Before Ori could look up, sharp claws grabbed his left arm and began to pull it away. Ori boosted himself with his hooves, throwing his shoulder into whatever had gripped him. He knocked against a form not taller but much more robust than himself, and it withstood the hit. Ori put all his body weight into freeing his left arm. He managed to overwhelm the claws that grasped him and dodged out of their reach. The spirit he saw as he backed away looked nothing like he had ever seen before. Two long ears protruded sharply from its head and high upwards, and its legs seemed spring-loaded.

It leaned its head down and threw itself towards Ori, who charged a jump and exploded into the air as it lifted its lower paw for a kick. With a bird’s eye view once more, Ori could see the two spirits he had knocked over were just then standing up. An opportunity assembled itself in his mind’s eye.

First, Ori let himself fall back to the ground between the three spirits. One advanced quickly, stepping forward and reaching its talon viciously for Ori’s face. He ducked and narrowly avoided a talon slicing his nose but kept both of his hooves planted. Another spirit began to run forward to plant a kick in Ori’s chest, but he jumped and dashed over them and ran from the fight. As the three turned, Ori charged a light burst and threw it directly between them. None of them moved more than a step before it exploded on impact, vaporizing all three of them. They didn’t leave light behind.

Ori looked back towards the horde of guardians. The whole crowd seemed to be advancing now – he could count eight heads left. One leapt high into the air and spread its arms, revealing gliding wings on its arms and torso. Ori crouched, steadying his paw against the ground and silently tapping it to keep time. He drew spirit light from the ground around him and released a charge jump on his third count. Ori was propelled into the air with all the force of his spirit light, perfectly colliding with the gliding spirit. It didn’t have time to maneuver out of the way before Ori pierced through it as a spear of light.

The last seven spirits stood in a loose group straight below Ori. He air-dashed once to clear their coagulation and landed with a gentle roll. They prowled their way towards Ori, most of them taller than him, and all clearly stronger. A brutishly large spirit at least twice Ori’s size near the front of the pack charged and attempted to grab Ori’s head, throwing his arm out in a scooping motion. Ori ducked narrowly under it but took a follow-up strike up into his chest while he was still crouched, falling backwards onto the dirt.

The huge spirit followed Ori as he stumbled, moving to stand over him. Ori tossed his hooves up as it bent down to pick him up and landed a rabbit kick with all his strength on its face. It staggered and held its face just long enough for Ori to scramble desperately back upright. As Ori tried to move out of its reach, he looked over his shoulder to see he had another spirit just behind him. Turning to look in every direction around himself, Ori saw that all seven of the spirits were closing in around him.

They were too close together, and Ori was running out of quick escapes. He needed to end it.

Ori bashed through the spirit that had knocked him over moments earlier to propel himself horizontally away from the crowd. They followed close behind, but Ori kept running, drawing closer to the stout trees of the Grove’s edge. The horde sped up just as he jumped and planted his hooves on a tree, hanging onto it and charging a jump against its side. He aligned himself with the closest spirit and released, charging straight through it and annihilating it. Ori didn’t let his hooves touch ground again, bashing through another spirit to throw himself into the air.

Ori pulled out Kuro’s feather to glide away from the pack, air-dashing to gain more distance. Once he finished his dash he drew as many light bursts as he could gather the spirit light for, raining death from above on the spirits below. They stumbled and shook with every hit but none of them fell. Finally, Ori returned to the ground with an earth-shaking stomp that he hoped hit all seven spirits.

They were dazed and shambling, but they continued to try to surround Ori. One lunged for Ori’s legs, grabbing his hoof and tripping him before he could kick his leg loose. He scrambled back to his feet and slid through a gap in the spirits, running for the spirit tree.

He dashed as often as he could, putting as much distance as possible between him and his pursuers. The young spirits came back into view as he ran towards the Spirit Tree. They cowered behind the largest roots of the Spirit Tree, hardly peeking their eyes over to watch Ori speed towards them and leap over their heads onto the trunk of the Spirit Tree. Ori moved faster than the young spirits had ever seen him move before as he climbed straight up the towering trunk without any branches to grip. Before long, he was once again out of view.

One young spirit turned his eyes back to the strange new spirits that had attacked the Spirit Tree. They were moving towards the glowing roots of the Tree now.

“They see us,” one tiny spirit whispered.

“No they don’t,” another refuted. A third shushed them both, yanking their heads down under the root and out of sight.

Ori’s view was flooded with blue light as he ascended the tree. He resisted the temptation to turn around and stand between the enemy spirits and the Spirit Tree’s new generation. One paw up at a time, he felt the Spirit Tree’s clinging grip beneath his hooves and kept running upwards. The nest-like top of the Tree’s trunk drew closer with every step. With a decisive jump, he flipped forward and landed with his hooves flat against the top of the Spirit Tree.

Sein’s place was a thicket of almost bramble-like branches and twigs surrounding Sein’s glowing form in its center. Light poured like a waterfall in every direction from it, flowing down the Spirit Tree’s trunk and through its branches into the forest below. It was the beating heart and breathing lungs of Nibel.

Ori needed to borrow it.

“Sein,” Ori shouted into the near-blinding light, “I need your help!”

“How long will it take?” Sein responded, her voice flush with concern.

“Just one strike to end it all.”

Sein was silent except for the immortal hum of her light.

“I trust you, Ori,” she finally responded, and floated out of her position in the tree to Ori’s side.

Ori took a deep breath, stepped back from the edge of the Spirit Tree, broke into a sprint, and leapt into the open air.

The young spirits below saw Ori dash into view above their heads glowing brighter than they’d ever seen a spirit glow. Sein appeared to orbit him and share her light with his, yet somehow in this state Ori seemed as though he had as much light as Sein. Together, the pair seemed to replace the moon in the starry sky.

For all of a moment before Ori dashed through the air and began his quick descent to the ground.

He hurtled through the air and landed with a last-second stomp in the horde of vicious spirits. They had made their way into the grove but hadn’t yet touched the root behind which the young spirits hid. Ori’s enemies did not falter, and all at once leapt onto him. They raised every talon, claw, and paw among them and soon the young spirits couldn’t even see Ori’s powerful glow in between the enemies closing in on him.

Then, a blinding flash of light as Sein released her powerful charge flame. The young spirits were forced to avert their eyes.

When they looked back, only Ori and Sein remained, standing in the center of a perfectly burnt-out circle.


End file.
